Practice
Practice is the third episode of Season One. Synopsis Nicholas takes notice of Susanna's closed off behavior and confronts her. Teddy can no longer hide how he feels about Jake and ultimately decides to take a risk that could either make or break his reputation. Bonnie realizes that words may not be enough to show Susanna how grateful she is for her support and surprises her with the gift of a lifetime. Mark and Bailey's cover is in jeopardy after a night out. Carol is determined to find out what Bonnie is up to after taking notice of her sudden kindness. Plot * Bonnie breaks into Susanna's vault located in the school's Fine Art wing and borrows three of her art pieces. She places them back inside her folder after making copies and sending them to an unknown address. The following afternoon, Susanna notices that her artwork is out of order and tells Bonnie about it. Bonnie pretends as if she has nothing to do with it and asks who she thinks would've gone through her belongings. She tells her she has no idea and decides not to think too much into it. Now that she is in the clear, Bonnie goes forward with the second and final phase of her plan. * Teddy and Jake are eating and playing cards on the grass beside the soccer field when Teddy nearly tells him how he feels. He plays it off by pretending to stumble over his words, making Jake laugh. Teddy laughs it off with him, but ends up unable to get him out of his head for the rest of the day. While looking over his notes, he gets sidelined by the thought of Jake. He imagines how the moment he tells him he has feelings for him will end up going like and concludes that he'll never know if he doesn't do it. After dwelling over the situation for the next few days, he finally decides to tell Jake the truth. They meet up at Bam Park where they spend the rest of the afternoon together. Halfway through their walk home, Teddy feels he can no longer handle it. When he confesses, Jake interrupts and asks if he is being serious. He later tells him that he feels the same way and that he had been crushing on him from their very first meeting. Shocked yet ecstatic, Teddy kisses him and asks him to be his boyfriend. Jake agrees, but only as long as they keep it a secret until they are both ready. Teddy understands and kisses him again before heading home. * Two weeks after first taking notice of his daughter's unusual behavior, Nicholas sits Susanna down for a serious talk. He explains that she hasn't been as talkative nor outgoing in a while and brings up the possibility of her classmates bullying her. Susanna assures him that she is not being bullied and tells him that nothing is wrong. Hoping to get an honest answer out of her, Nicholas stops and stares at her for a few seconds. Susanna realizes that lying to him is harder than she thought it would be and stops trying. She proceeds to telling him about the return of her lifelong crush on a long term friend, tears welling up in her eyes in the process. As she had yet to mention a name, Nicholas asks if she is referring to Bonnie. Susanna nods and urges him not to tell Joanna in the fear of being judged. He promises to keep things between the two of them and suggests she tell Bonnie how she feels sooner rather than later. While the thought of possibly ruining their friendship with the news absolutely terrifies her, Susanna agrees with him and vows to do so before it is too late. Nicholas hugs her and encourages her to be herself while ensuring her that there is nothing wrong with liking someone of the same sex. This causes Susanna to feel much better about her feelings and warm up to the idea of telling Bonnie. * After three days of cautious planning, Mark and Bailey agree to eat dinner at a restaurant across town. Considering how far it is from the school, they believe that none of their classmates will be able to find them. Aside from their semi-quiet waitress, their date goes better than they both expected it to go. The next day at school, Lloyd approaches Mark while he and Ronan speak at his locker and mentions Bailey, leading Mark to asking Ronan to leave. He leaves and so he asks Lloyd why her name was brought up. He tells Mark that his mother works at the restaurant and just so happened to serve them. She had recognized Mark from their old photos from elementary school, but didn't say anything because she wasn't sure it was really him or not. Lloyd refrains from making assumptions about him and Bailey's possible relationship, but still warns him about her parents. Mark thanks him for his help, but says he doesn't need it. Lloyd understands and promises to back off. Though he doesn't want to believe that Bailey's parents are so bad, their talk makes Mark want to find out for himself. * During an exam, Susanna's phone can't seem to stop ringing. Even after she sets it on silent, the vibration is still a distraction to those around her. Mr. Henderson feels the call could be important and allows her a few minutes to answer it outside. Susanna steps out of the classroom and answers the call which just so happens to be from a random number. The person behind the number turns out to be an agent from Manhattan's upcoming abstract art show, Everything Is Connected. Considering how famous the annual event has become in recent years, Susanna can't believe it. After answering a few questions, she agrees to take part in the show and sends them her contact information. After school, Susanna rushes to Bonnie's house and surprises her with the news. Bonnie congratulates her before telling her that she has an announcement to make. Worried, Susanna gets serious. Bonnie reveals that she was the one who borrowed her art folder and made copies of her work to send to the head of the show. All she wanted to do was thank her for being a good friend and give her something in return for the surprise dinner. Susanna is left speechless and hugs her. * The following evening, Bonnie crashes West Side Story rehearsals with homemade cupcakes. She passes the box around the room, leaving everyone with two chocolate cupcakes of their own. Annoyed, Carol pulls Miles aside and suggests he kick her out for interrupting them the way she did. Miles tells her that he had been expecting her all afternoon and expresses how thankful he is to have sparked a change in Bonnie's attitude. After rehearsals, Bonnie stops Carol and asks if she enjoyed her cupcakes. Carol doesn't bother answering her question and lets her know of how obvious it is that she is only putting on a false kind act to please Miles in the hopes of getting another audition. Bonnie denies doing anything of the sort and tells her that she genuinely wants to change her cold, bossy ways before leaving. Carol wants to believe her, but something is urging her not to give in. Category:Season One